We're worth the risk
by Its simple.Believe x
Summary: A new generation Harry Potter fan fiction. Rated T for bad language and possible romantic stuff :
1. The beginning

Hey guys.. This is the first chapter of my very first story.. I've tried to make it as good as I possibly can and hope you'll rate and review xD

Slight disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

In my story I'll be doing the new generation of Harry potter ( Harrys kids, Rons kids etc) so I can try and be abit original.

Now that's out of the way, heres a warning: There's guna be abit of language in this chapter but it will probably get worse as I go on and the storyline progresses… But enjoy anyway (:

" _**I'm not going to get with a Slytherin**__" young Lilly potter hissed. Her brothers, as usual were hassling her._

"_**Whatever you say Lil.. But if you date a slytherin I'm going to have to disown you as a niece" **__Ron said seriously. _

" _**RON! Don't worry sweetie, he's joking"**__ Her mother, Ginny potter soothed. Lilly was nervous enough already without all this pressure. She walked to the wall between platform 9 and 10. She took the trolley from her mother and sighed. Lilly gasped quietly as her brothers disappeared into the wall. Magic never ceased to amaze her, and this was her third year of Hogwarts. She looked over at her Uncle ron, then to her auntie Hermione.. And finally to their son Hugo. They weren't related, only by marriage,but she had always been instructed to call them Uncle and Auntie._

" _**Do you wanna go first or shall I?**__" she asked with a smile playing on her lips. He had changed over the years.. He had his mothers mousy brown hair and his fathers freckles. _

" _**Uh, you know what they say, ladies first right?**__" he chuckled. She nodded and took off into a run and emerged on platform 9 and three quarters. There it was.. The majestic Hogwarts express. Hugo emerged behind her followed by the adults. She noticed a group of slytherins looking at them as they emerged onto the platform. _

" _**Shall I grab us a seat?**__" Hugo asked politely. Hmm, that's odd.. Usually he sat with his Quidditch team mates. _

"_**Um yeah, thanks.. I'm just gunna say goodbye to the family and stuff**__" she shrugged and he left. She went over and hugged her parents goodbye. She lingered on her mother as she whispered something in her ear. _

" _**I don't think so.. Its not like that**__" Lilly shook her head gently. _

" _**We'll see**__" her mother chuckled and waved them off. She hopped on the Hogwarts express and went to find Hugo_

_She sighed as she settled into the cubicle. It was only herself, Hugo and his best friend Max.. she didn't really mingle in school, preferred to just stick with Hugo and her music. They were talking about the upcoming N.E.W.T.s that they had this year. _

" _**Oh for the love of god.. Is there really need for that shit? We have another 9 months or so before those god awful exams**__" Lilly frowned. She only cursed away from home for fear of being temporarily hexed by her mother and father. _

" _**Oh here's the rebel coming out.. Curse words now eh?**__" Hugo goaded with a chuckle. She gave him the finger and felt around in her pocket. _

" _**God Damnit**__" she muttered. She must of forgotten to take the money from her mother on the platform. _

" _**Relax, I got it.. Seeing as you are my best friends cousin**__" Max shrugged. Lilly and Hugo shook their heads. _

"_**By marriage.. If I wanted to date her it still wouldn't count**__" Hugo pointed out. _

" _**Is that your way of saying you want to date me?**__" Lilly teased. _

" _**Nope.. Just pointing it out**__" Hugo blushed. She curled up in a ball and tried to sleep for the remainder of the journey. What felt like a few minutes later, Hugo was nudging her shoulder. _

" _**Lil.. Time to get changed into our robes, we're nearly there**__" he whispered. She grunted and got up reluctantly. She pulled on her robes over her Muggle clothes and sat back down. The train screeched to a halt about 20 minutes later. _

"_**We're here**__" she whispered and closed the compartment door as she descended out onto the platform._


	2. I think your boyfriends on his period

Hello again, readers of Fan Fiction xD. So I got my reviews so I shall now upload the newest episode of Lilly's adventure (: Again with the disclaimers :** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER** but you guys no that already (: Another warning: Language is inevitable :/ Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 (:

_It took what felt like an eternity for the caretaker, Hagrid to get them to the boats. _

"_**Alri' Lilly?**__" he greeted. _

" _**Hey Hagrid, good to Seeya again**__" Lilly beamed. She had known him all her life and they were pretty close. She had heard countless funny stories about her fathers childhood. _

" _**Your in the boat with young Hugo Weasley. I'm sure you wont mind**__" he teased. _

" _**Don't even go there Hagrid.. Me and Hugo are just friends.. No matter what Dad says**__" she sighed and got into the boat with Hugo. "_

_**People seem to think we're dating.. Its starting to border on amusing now**__" she whispered since there were two Ravenclaw gossips infront of them. _

" _**Hagrid? He tried it with me aswell. Don't let it get to you.. Plus would people thinking we're dating be such a bad thing?**__" he whispered back. _

" _**Yes.. Yes it would. We're like best friends.. You're the love of my life, but not in a romantic way**__" she shrugged. They didn't talk the whole boat trip over.. It seemed to only last 5 minutes. She had always loved the boats, to see Hogwarts emerge in its glory. Her father had said it used to look much more immaculate but the battle of Hogwarts 25 years ago had caused some of the original brickwork to need replacing. The wizarding world had been at peace for 25 years.. It was hard to imagine magic without people to mis-use it. She shuffled off the boat at the dock and walked ahead of Hugo. _

" _**Dude, wait up!**__" Hugo called. She sighed and waited for him to catch up. _

" _**Hey, is something up with you? You seem so.. Distant**__" he pointed out. She shrugged her shoulders. " __**Yeah I guess.. I miss my parents and stuff**__" she muttered. She had always gotten homesick on the first few nights but then settled in eventually. He put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a light hug. _

" _**Don't worry about it.. I'm here to keep you company**__" he comforted. She liked his enthusiasm, but she didn't know if things would truly be ok… Something in the air told her that this wasn't going to be a good school year._

" _**Hey, give me over a roll!**__" a first year Gryffindor screeched across at her. She threw the roll over to him and bit into her own food. She looked over at Hugo who was over with the Ravenclaws saying hello to his girlfriend of 9 months or so, Jamie. She was perfect.. She almost felt in adequate standing beside her as she did everyday. They were pretty good friends, and she had introduced Jamie to Hugo. He came back over and sat beside her. _

" _**She says Hi.. You should go over and talk to her**__" he smiled sleepily. _

" _**Dude, come back**__" she chuckled, clicking her fingers infront of his face. He jumped slightly then smiled at her with his pearly teeth. _

" _**Thanks.. What would I do without you?**__" he asked. _

" _**Dude, I'm not Jamie.. Stop trying to flirt with me**__" She sighed, rolling her eyes. He looked away. He hadn't been flirting.. Had he? _

" _**It wasn't flirty.. It was kissing ass. Theres a difference**__" he retorted. _

" _**Not from where I'm standing**__" Lilly argued. _

" _**Well you can just fuck off and stand somewhere else, how about that?**__" Hugo frowned angrily. She looked at him, shocked. He had never gotten mad at her before. She stood up. _

" _**You know what, whatever.. I'm not gunna talk to while**__**your being a prick to me.. I'll Seeya later**__" she muttered and went over to sit beside Jamie. _

" _**I think your boyfriend is on his period**__" she sighed, hugging her gently as a greeting. _

" _**Yeah I dunno whats up with him lately.. Has he said anything to you?**__" she asked, sounding concerned. _

"_**Nope.. Nothing. Not one thing**__" she whispered. That was the point.._

Hope you guys enjoyed that! As usual, I'll write more with 4 reviews this time since it's the second chapter (:


	3. This wasnt on the cards

Wow, chapter three.. I didn't think I'd get this far tbh ^^; I'm glad you guys are enjoying it enough to favourite and review it for me (: I'll try and update as often as possible but it all depends on how many reviews and stuff I get xD Disclaimer ( as usual) :** I don't own harry potter.. However I do own the character of Jamie that we met in the last chapter ( please don't steal her :/). **I suppose I better warn you guys aswell… There will be abit of language in this chapter, as normal. I cut it down as much as possible in the last chapter (:

Hugo's POV

_Hugo sat up in his dormitory bedroom flicking through his enchanted scrapbook. There were pictures of his family mostly but at the utmost back page he smiled. He had glued all of the memory's he experienced with Lilly at the back. It was all there, his 9th__ birthday on which he had a bouncing castle. His 11__th__ where he received his acceptance letter… then his first day of Hogwarts. He was hugging Lilly tightly and they were smiling together. _

" _**You guys are friends Hugo… get her out of your head. You love jamie and she's the best thing that's ever happened to you**__" he muttered to himself. He was half telling himself that just to get him through. He looked over at his room mate, Max.. they had been friends for so long now, they almost felt like brothers. He tapped him gently on the shoulder after he had stowed his secret book away. He felt the bulge in his back pocket. " Max.. I'm heading out for a few minutes.. Cover for me" he muttered. Max groaned but nodded. Hugo left the room and proceeded to sneak out of the dormitory. He had almost gotten caught on the 4__th__ floor by one of the prefects but he managed to slip out into the grounds undetected. He snuck down by the Black Lake and pulled out the packet of cigarette's that lay there. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the tip. _

" _**Incendio**__" he whispered incase there was anybody around. The tip of the cigarette lit immediately and he inhaled the toxic smoke._

_* _Lilly's POV*

_Lilly was up walking the grounds. She couldn't sleep. Her fight with Hugo was still playing on her mind. She remembered the look of pure anger on his face. She flinched slightly at the thought… She didn't like fighting with her best friend, especially when they were so close and had known eachother for so long. She looked around and pulled out her wand. It had a dragon heartstring core, quite useful for charms. _

" _**Homenum revelio**__" she whispered. It was a revealing spell to show any human prescence. There was a light glow over by the edge of the lake. She decided it couldn't be anybody too threatening and made her way towards it. To her horror it was Hugo, smoking a cigarette. _

" _**Accio cigarette!**__" she shouted and the cigarette whizzed from his mouth. She flicked it into the Black Lake. _

" _**What do you think your playing at?**__" Hugo demanded._

" _**I'm saving your life.. We made a pact that we'd never smoke.. They take years off a wizards life Hugo.. Are you really stupid enough to start killing yourself so early?**__" she screeched, raw emotion in her voice. She couldn't believe she had caught him smoking._

" _**Its just something to take the edge off.. Last I checked what I put in my body was none of your business" **__he growled. Tears sprung slowly from Lilly's eyes._

" _**I care about you Hugo.. I don't want you to get hurt. Ive seen what smoking can do to a person**__" she whispered hoarsely. Hugo felt awful but didn't want to back down. He couldn't let her think he would do whatever she said._

" _**Piss off Lilly… I don't wanna talk to you anymore.. Your too childish for me. I smoke now.. I'm too cool for you**__" he shrugged. He instantly regretted what he had said. _

" _**Ok fine… I wont bother you anymore**__" she whispered and ran off in tears. This was it.. She had lost his friendship forever. All because she had tried to help by sticking her nose into his business. She sat on the ground beside a nearby wall and put her head in her hands and wept. The newest professor, Professor Blake, happened to by walking by. "__** Miss Potter.. What are you doing out at this time of night?**__" he demanded. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face. " __**Oh um, sorry sir.. I'll get b-b-back ins-s-side**__" she mumbled, trying to catch her breath. "__** Come on.. I'll take you to get cleaned up**__" he muttered sympathetically. He was quite nice looking, dark hair, tall with piercing blue eyes. She nodded and let herself be led away._

" _**Y'know, you didn't have to do this**__" Lilly muttered. She felt embarrassed.. Although she took in her surroundings. She had never been in a teachers living quarters before. He handed her a cup of tea and smiled. _

" _**Don't worry about it.. I was in school once.. I often got homesick**__" he said simply. She looked up at him. _

" _**Thanks sir.. You know this means a lot**__" she smiled. Suddenly he bent down and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened but to her surprise she was kissing him back… An affair with a teacher? This had definatly not been on the cards. She finally came to her senses._

" _**Uh.. I .. uh.. Gotta go**__" she stammered and ran out the door. He followed her._

" _**Remember that I'm a teacher and if you tell anybody, nobody will believe your word against mine.. Lets keep us a secret for now**__" he winked and let her off. She couldn't deny that she was a little bit happy with herself. She went up to her dorm again without being detected. She fell asleep with dreams of the kiss, but at the same time the memory of Hugo telling her to leave him alone. _

_She awoke at 9am to her roomate, Rosalie shaking her shoulder. _

"_**Come on.. We're gunna miss breakfast" **__she snarled. Lilly nodded sleepily and got up . She pulled on her school robes.. It was a weekend so they had no classes. She followed Rosalie down to the great Hall. She noticed Hugo sitting at the Gryffindor table. He gave her a sympathetic look but she just walked over to Jamie. _

" _**Morning sleepy head**__" Jamie smiled weakly. Her eyes were red and abit puffy. She had been crying._

" _**Hey.. What happened?**__" she asked immediately. She started to sob. _

" _**Hugo broke it off last night.. He wouldn't tell me why, just that we had grown apart**__" she wept. Lilly was extremely surprised.. They seemed blissfully happy last night. She stormed over to Hugo. _

"_**You, outside**__" she sighed, dragging him by the collar out of the hall. Before she left, she caught the eye of Proffesor Blake. He winked lightly and Lilly left with Hugo. _

" _**Uh what do you think your doing?**__" he demanded._

"_**Why'd you break up with Jamie? She's really upset Hugo**__" she muttered. She didn't know why, but she felt partly responsible for some reason. Hugo leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Lillys lips._

"_**That's why… I think Im falling for you Lilly**__" he sighed. She shook her head. _

"_**No.. you told me to leave you alone.. I'm not here to be your little play thing Hugo!**__" she fumed. Why had he done that? As if she wasn't confused enough already. _

" _**I cant.. I'm not gunna hurt you**__" she frowned and left him standing there. She couldn't wrap her head around it.. How long had he felt like this? She went out to the grounds and sat by the newly grown poppy tree's._

" _**Will things ever be normal again?**__" she sighed to herself and closed her eyes, trying to block out the world._

Well that's the end of the chapter! Are you guys excited yet? What'll happen? Will Lilly start a love triangle or is there something else gunna be thrown in? Once I get 5 reviews I'll continue the story (:


	4. I cant do this

Wow , just a quick word of thanks again.. We made it to CHAPTER 4 :O :O (: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and stuff, and constructive criticism is 100% welcome! I wanna know how I can improve for you guys (: Do I really have to give the disclaimer again.. *sigh* here goes! **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**. As usual, there will probably be abit of language thrown in somewhere *shrug*.. Enjoy xD

*Lilly's POV*

_Lilly sighed as she sat down at the Great Hall table for supper. Her whole day had dragged and she hadn't talked to Hugo since their incident in the hallway. She stuck with the Ravenclaws for all the meals, avoiding eye contact with him. Part of her wanted to allow them to be together.. But the thought of hurting her best friend was too much to handle. Then, she thought of Professor Blake. She looked up at the teachers table and he sat wedged in between the Herbology teacher, and Hagrid. They made eye contact a few times, being broken mostly by Lilly.. She couldn't be having such.. Advanced thoughts about a teacher. _

" _**You know what guys, I'm gunna go.. Seeya later**__" she smiled. She looked over at Hugo as she walked out, half hoping he'd follow her. She didn't know who she was anymore.. didn't know what she wanted or what way to go about getting there. She sat on the steps leading down to the Great Hall. People had told her that her aunt Hermione had sat here the night of the Yule Ball, a very rare and important occasion. Hugo emerged from the Great Hall. She sucked up her tears and looked at him. She crumbled once he sat beside her, curling up beside him._

" _**I dunno who I am anymore**__" she whispered. It was the truth… she had no clue._

" _**Your Lilly Potter.. Daughter to the legendary Harry Potter.. Your also my best friend and the most amazing person I know**__" Hugo comforted, stroking her hair gently. She hated feeling so vunerable, like the world could crash around her at the blink of an eye. They just sat there for awhile, it didn't last long enough in Lilly's opinion. _

" _**I gotta go to Quidditch practice.. Will you meet me by the Black Lake in about an hour?**__" he asked gently.. He sounded like she was a fragile human on the verge of jumping off the roof of some very high building. She wiped her tears and nodded. _

" _**yeah sure.. Seeya then**__" she nodded. He kissed her forehead gently and he left her once again, alone._

Hugo's POV

" _**What an amazing practice you guys.. Great job**__" the captain of the team, Sam, complimented. _

" _**Hugo, your improving on your Goal keeping.. Keep up the good work**__" he said sternly. _

" _**Sure thing Sam.. I'll try my best**__" he panted, trying to catch his breath. He hit the showers and put on deodrant as he pulled on his normal robes. The rest of the team eyed him up as he put on aftershave._

" _**Moving on so quickly after breaking my sister's heart Hugh?**__" one of the players, Tom snarled. _

" _**It wasn't like that.. We had turned into different people.. We parted because we no longer loved eachother**__" Hugo mumbled._

" _**Well if I so much hear of you trying it on with my sister again.. I'll make sure your head parts from your shoulders, got it?**__" he growled angrily. Hugo nodded and ran out of the changing room before any further damage was done. He sent his bag up to the dorm room as he checked himself. He strolled over to the Black Lake slowly, not wanting to seem too eager. He recalled the events of last night.. The anger he had thrown at Lilly.. It made him feel so ashamed that he had lost it so quickly with her. He looked around slowly. _

" _**Where are you?**__" he whispered to himself. He noticed a girl in the distance, near one of the tree's by Hagrids hut. He walked up to where Lilly was sitting. _

" _**Um hey.. What happened?**__" he asked._

" _**I cant do this Hugh…. It would crush jamie, not to mention if I hurt you.. I couldn't forgive myself… Plus I don't want people to think I'm a slut who just walks around trying to fuck any guy that's just broke up with his girlfriend!**__" Lilly sighed, shaking her head._

" _**Don't worry about other people.. We only need us to work it out right?**__" he said in a slightly desperate tone._

" _**I cant… you don't get it.. I just.. Cant**__" she mumbled and walked off. He watched as the love of his life just walked away from him, as casually as a Sunday in summer.. He had to find a way to convince her.. He hoped he'd find a way to change her mind.. They were going to be together no matter what people thought._

Well that's chapter 4 finished (: Hope you guys are enjoying it! I'll stick with the 5 review thing for now (: x


	5. We were just discussing a project

_**Ok people! Chapter 5 has arrived ;) I had abit of writers block with the last chapter so that's why it was so short.. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ciana (dontworrybaby). She's been the one suggesting most and stuff (: So this chapter is for you Ciana :P Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**__**!. **__Language as normal *shrug* enjoy!_

_Lilly's POV_

_She couldn't cope with this anymore. She wandered around the school grounds aimlessly. She didn't know what to do with herself without him. Her brother James walked up beside her. _

" _**Lil.. Whats the matter?**__" he frowned. She turned around and flung her arms around him in a hug. He sat down on the grass with her and hugged her back._

" _**Shh.. Its ok.. What happened?**__" he soothed, rocking her back and forward like her mother done when she was a child_

" _**I don't wanna hurt him James.. But I dunno if I can live without him**__" she whispered._

" _**Who? Who made you upset?**__" he asked, balling his fists. She shook her head._

" _**Don't hurt him.. Hugo Granger**__" she whispered , hoarse from crying her eyes. He jumped up._

" _**I'm going to fucking kill him**__" he growled and stormed off. She tried calling out for him but he was already gone. _

^^ James' POV ^^

_He went looking for Hugo.. What right did he have to hurt his sister like this? He couldn't get the image of her face out of his head.. She looked so… dead. As if life itself didn't mean a thing anymore. He eventually knocked on the door of Hagrids Hut._

" _**Alri' James?**__" Hagrid greeted, but he noticed the angry fire in James' eyes._

" _**Is Hugo granger here?**__" he said through gritted teeth. Hagrid sighed and nodded. James stormed in and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged him outside Hagrids hut, much to Hagrids reluctance to let him past. He put him down and looked at him. _

" _**Do you realise how much your hurting my sister? **__" he growled, holding the urge to punch him.. Violence never really sorted anything. He looked at Hugo's smug face._

" _**Well don't you look fucking delighted with yourself.. I'd be happy to wipe that smile of your smug face**__" he grabbed him by the collar again._

" _**Listen.. Its your sister that's doing the hurting. Why don't you ask her who left who**__" Hugo snarled._

" _**She told me everything.. She doesn't wanna hurt you numbskull… she doesn't wanna lose you but she doesn't know if you guys can be friends without you wanting to snog her every 5 minutes**__" James sighed, loosening his grip on Hugo. _

" _**Your breaking her heart Hugh…**__" he frowned, letting him go completely._

" _**Just.. Be careful with her. She's more fragile then you think. If you hurt her one more time.. I promise I'll make your death look like an accident**__" he warned and walked off. He wouldn't waste his time on somebody that didn't care about his sister._

Lilly's POV

_She walked into the castle. She went up the back staircases towards the teachers living quarters. She knew Professor Blake's class schedule.. She knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked around._

" _**What are you doing here?**__" he asked, sounding surprised._

" _**Shut up**__" she whispered and went on her tip toes to kiss him. He pulled her in and closed the door. He pulled away. _

" _**Come here.. I have something better**__" he shrugged and brought her into the living area. There was a white powder in lines on the coffee table._

" _**Come on… its great**__" he promised. She knew it was wrong but one time wouldn't hurt. She took the bit of paper and leaned down and sniffed the powder up her nose with him. It felt amazing.. She instantly felt lighter. Once she had done two lines with him she tried to kiss him again. This time he was up for it. There was a knock at the door then. He panicked and cleaned up the powder and wiped his nose. Lilly done the same and fixed the first three buttons that he had undone. _

" _**Come in**__" he called. It was Head mistress McGonagall. _

" _**Miss potter? What are you doing here?**__" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _**I was just discussing a class project with miss Potter that I'd like her to be a leader of. I didn't want to mention it during class time for the fear of the class calling her a teachers pet**__" Blake answered._

" _**Ok then.. Miss potter**__" she threw a look at her and she nodded. _

" _**Seeya later sir. Goodbye head mistress**__" she said quickly and left. She still felt abit high but she didn't care.. She was sure he loved her now. Would she get herself into trouble with him though? Who knows._

_Wow.. So that's the chapter! Thanks for reading guys (: I'll have a new one soon hopefully (:_


	6. She didnt wanna start a love triangle

Chapter 6 has arrived my good readers xD I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, it was one of the edgier ones in this story xD I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and any suggestions or constructive criticism you may have for my story please stick it in a review (: I'd like to dedicate this to Ciana ( again)… Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!** I do however own professor Ben Blake! Language coming up (: Enjoy guys (:

Professor Blake's POV

_Ben Blake sat in his living quarters correcting the latest Potions essays. He looked through most of them and they looked pretty good. He came to young Lilly Potters essay. It was impeccably written but he should probably be abit tough on her, considering that they had something going on.. He didn't know wether to call it a relationship or not. She came up every now and again for abit of kissing and stuff and recreational drug use, but that's it really. He gave her a B- for good measure. _

" _**Good effort. Was there in quantity but slightly lacked quality.. But keep it up!**__" he wrote at the bottom of the page. He had to be abit tougher on her or people could expect something was up. He sat back and closed his eyes, debating on wether to have a cigarette or not. He grabbed his cigarettes and walked onto the school grounds. He watched Lilly with her brother James.. She seemed to be having a good time. He looked over at her and she looked back. He gave her a light, friendly wave and walked over to the direction of the Whomping Willow. He lit a cigarette and puffed out lightly. He didn't know how much longer he could keep their secret. He knew he wouldn't be bothered here, so it was nice to have abit of peace and quiet for once. He put out his cigarette and lay back. His thoughts drifted to Lilly as he closed his eyes._

Hugo's POV

_Hugo went around the back of Hagrids. He had agreed to help him with the new Hippogriff that he had bought for the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He bowed infront of to make sure she was ok with him being there. She looked like she was thinking but then bowed. He walked over and rubbed her over with a brush. He made sure her chains were secure and threw a ferret up in the air. She caught it with ease. _

" _**Good girl.. I'll be back tomorrow**__" he smiled and went back into Hagrid._

" _**She's fed.. I have homework to catch up on so I gotta go.**__" he smiled and waved as he left. He watched Lilly with James.. She looked so small beside her brothers hulking frame. James Potter led the Duelling Team of Hogwarts and was quite the bigshot. He was known by the girls as abit of a stud._

" _**Cant spell stud without STD**__" he muttered. He had never really liked him in the first place. He conjured a patronus and had put a talking charm on it. It was quite advanced magic but that was the advantage of having a mother and father that fought the Battle of Hogwarts. He sent his patronus, a majestic lion over in Lilly's direction and walked towards the Gryiffindor common room. He passed Jamie on the stairs._

" _**Hey Jamie.. I just wanna apologise for any heartache I've caused**__" he apologised, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly._

" _**Don't worry about it.. We're still friends right?**__" she muttered. He could see she was still hurting._

" _**Yeah, friends always.. Seeya round**__" he smiled and walked up. He imagined his Patronus had reached her by now. He pulled out his homework from his bag and waited._

_* _Lilly's POV*

_Lilly was joking around with James before a patronus appeared infront of her. It was a lion.. She remembered that Hugo's patronus was a lion._

" _**Hey Lil.. Was wondering if you could give me a hand with potions homework? You know I'm not the best.. I'll be in the Gryffindor common room if you want me**__" the patronus spoke, but it had the voice of Hugo. It disappeared once the message was delivered. She looked at James with a scared look on her face._

" _**I talked to him…. You guys will be fine**__" he promised and she nodded. She got up and started walking towards the castle. She passed a group of Ravenclaws and they gave her a dirty look. _

" _**Boyfriend stealer**__" one spat. What were they talking about? Had somebody seen her and Hugo that day they kissed? She pushed past them and ran up the grand staircase. She accidently bumped into the charms teacher. _

" _**Sorry miss.. I'll watch where I'm going next time**__" she muttered and pushed past her. Professor Lucas looked at her and chuckled. _

" _**What an odd girl**__" she muttered to herself, smiling. Lilly finally reached the top of the staircase and walked into the Gryffindor common room. She pulled out her wand. _

" _**Accio Potions homework**__" she said and Hugo's homework zoomed towards her. She chuckled and sat beside him. _

" _**I believe this is yours**__" she grinned and hugged him gently._

" _**I just wanna say I'm sorry.. About everything**__" she mumbled. She didn't like admitting when she was wrong.. She hadn't even thought of Professor Blake and the kiss they had shared. She didn't feel the drugs either.. She just felt like she was walking on air. She looked around and when she knew nobody was around she kissed Hugo gently._

" _**Lets get started on this homework**__" she smiled and looked at the homework assignment. She sat with him for a good hour explaining and he finally grasped it. It was good that they were friends again, but she still had feelings for him she was trying to ignore.. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.. She didn't wanna start a love triangle.. But she wasn't ready to choose yet. Things were more than likely gunna end up very badly, but she didn't care right now. She was with the most amazing person in the world right now and that's all that mattered. Things were finally looking up for a change.. Bout time!_

_Well there's the end of CH 6. Hope you guys enjoyed :P I dunno how many people actually read this story but just wanna say thanks to the people that do.. Chapter 7 should be up soon (:_


	7. Where the hell was she?

Ok people! Chapter 7 is heeeere! Sorry for the delay, serious writers block :/ Hope you enjoy it! Thanks to the people that read and review and shtuff like that xD Disclaimer as normal: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **But Blake is my character (: Probable language and perhaps drug use in this chapter. Enjoy again (:

*Lilly's POV*

Lilly sat in Potions class as she awaited their assignments back.. She thought she had done a pretty good job on hers.. And Hugo's. It wasn't his fault, potions just wasn't his strong point. She waited for the Professor to finally come to her. **" Good effort Ms. Potter**" he nodded and handed her the paper. She looked at it eagerly, fully expecting an A. " **B-? Seriously**?" she exclaimed. " **Ms. Potter I'd like to see you after class!" **Professor Blake shouted at her. What was up with him today? He seemed so… tense. **" God Damnit**" she muttered. For the remainder of the class she spent her time passing Muggle notes to Hugo. Much more secretive then the majestic blue jays she usually sent but definatly worth it. **" Whats with Blake today?x**" wrote Hugo. She thought for a minute. " **Maybe he's a werewolf and its his time of the month? :D**" she wrote back. He stifled a laugh as Professor Blake turned to face him. He rolled his eyes and told him he'd never amount to anything or something along those lines. " **I think you will, don't worry**" she mouthed to him.. He looked really down after that comment.. He was the first of his siblings to get to N.E.W.T year.. The rest of them had left before then because they already had jobs.. Their reputation rested on his shoulders and she seen how much that had an effect on him. The bell finally went and Lilly stayed back in class. " **Now Lilly.**." Blake frowned. **" Disruptive in class right? Spare me the lecture Ben please**" she sighed. She didn't get on with him properly when he was in teacher mode. **" Yeah.. I don't wanna keep you after class it sucks**" he muttered. She hopped up. " **You know what, whatever. I have no fucking time for teachers ok? I've too much shit to worry about**" she shook her head and went to walk out but felt something grab her hand. " **Like what**?" he asked, sitting ontop of a desk. He was out of teacher mode. " **Oh come on.. I'm Lilly potter, Harry potters daughter**" she threw her hands up in the air in frustration. " **Everybody's expecting me to be great at everything, try out for the Quidditch team because Dad did.. Start some sort of revolution because Dad did.. They expect me to be fucking amazing because of him.. I cant take it**" she told him. She was sick of being known as " Harry Potter's Kid"… She wanted to be Lilly Potter. " **You'll always's be Lilly to me, no matter who your parents are**" he promised. She put her head on his shoulder.. Why couldn't things be this simple all the time?. " **I gotta go… Hugo will be wondering where I am**" she pulled away from him reluctantly. " **Ok Lil.. Come see me later**?" he asked. " **Yeah sure.. Seeya Ben" she smiled as she walked out the door.**

**Hugo's POV**

**Where the hell was she? Blake never kept his students more than 5 minutes. Then, out of nowhere he felt a tap on the shoulder. " Finally! I thought you'd magically found a way to Apparate outta here" he smiled as he hugged Lilly. They had been through so much over the past few days. " What did blake say?" he asked. " He threatened to send my parents a howler" she gulped. He knew that she was all about pleasing her parents. " You gotta stop worrying so much about uncle Harry and aunt Ginny.. They love you Lil" he comforted. The sun was beating down and he took off his robes. He, surprisingly had Muggle clothes on underneath. " Today is NOT a day for school robes.. Muggle clothes for the win!" he smiled and rested back on the grass. Hagrid would kill him for this but he didn't really care. " Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked. She looked as if she was worried… He wished he was one of those stupid sparkly vampire guys from that movie he was made endure. He could read minds.. That would come in pretty handy right now. " Come on Lil.. Like when we were kids" he frowned. She sighed and sat down beside him. " I dunno Hugh.. I'm just so fucking confused!" she sighed and punched the nearest tree. She looked down at her scuffed hands. They were bleeding abit, like when you fall and hurt your knee. Without warning she just burst into tears. " Come here" he soothed as he crawled over. " I'm scared I'm losing myself… I don't know who or what I am anymore" she whispered.. She genuinely sounded frightened. He rocked her back and forward on the spot… It was guaranteed to work always. He hated seeing anybody in pain but this was different. He could almost feel her pain.. She made it feel so much worse, as if all happiness would never be restored but not in the same way a Dementor did.. More than likely it was because they were so close and he wouldn't like anything bad to happen to her, he wouldn't let it while he was still around. He took her hand gently. " OW!" she cried out in pain as she whimpered into his shoulder. " Come on then genius.. I think you've managed to break something.**


End file.
